1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pesticide composition intended for protecting plants, crops or seeds against fungal diseases or insect damages, and the corresponding methods of protection by application of the said composition. More precisely, the subject of the present invention is a pesticide composition based on propamocarb-HCl and an insecticide active substance or compound and optionally a further fungicide active substance or compound.
2. Description of Related Art
As regards pesticide activity, in particular for the protection of crops, one of the problems at the heart of the research studies carried out in this technical field is the improvement of performances, in particular in terms of biological activity and in particular in terms of maintaining such an activity over time.
The pesticide compounds useful for the protection of plants must be endowed with an ecotoxicity which is reduced to the minimum. As far as possible, they should not be dangerous or toxic to the operator during use. The economic factor should of course not be overlooked in the search for novel pesticide agents.
Propamocarb-hydrochloride or propamocarb-HCl is a known compound having as chemical name propyl[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]carbamate hydrochloride and which is represented by the following formula:
Propamocarb moiety is described in British patent GB-1212708: activity is reported in controlling Pythium ultimum. This document is silent with regard to any result or biological activity of such potential mixtures. In particular, this document does not report any activity to specifically control seed diseases with propamocarb-HCl mixtures nor this document discloses any mixture of propamocarb-HCl with any insecticide active substance. There is no mention in this document of any particular result or biological activity of any mixture of propamocarb-HCl with an insecticide active substance.
In international patent application WO-2006/024333 there are generically disclosed mixtures of certain neonicotinoid insecticide compounds with known fungicide substances; propamocarb is part of long list of such known fungicide substances. However, there is no specific disclosure in this document of any combination comprising propamocarb.
In international patent applications WO-2004/080181 and WO-2007/101547 there are generically disclosed numerous mixtures of some phtalamide insecticide compounds with known fungicide substances. The association of these insecticide compounds with propamocarb has not been specifically disclosed nor has been subject to any experimentation. Such an association does not form part of the present invention.